


The girl Beck deserves

by AniZH



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5983498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniZH/pseuds/AniZH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beck's mother knows that her son is close to the perfect boy. He deserves a girl that is just as perfect. Instead, he brings home Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The girl Beck deserves

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this very long oneshot. It took me a lot of time (always writing something else in between) and I'm glad that I'm finally done. It's about Beck's parents, mainly his mother, and their view onto Beck's relationship with Jade.  
> There is a little part where I claim that girls are asking for rides to school while Bade is dating and I just want to say that I do believe Beck picks Jade up almost every morning but I guess they try to get to him those few morning where he doesn't or otherwise are just happy to have a ride with him alone until they are at Jade's house. (And you know she won't allow them in that car. And will tell Beck off for allowing it.) Aaanyway... As that doesn't fit into the story, I thought I'd mention it here.  
> Now, I hope you enjoy and I would love some feedback. :)

Beck has always been the most handsome boy in the world.  
His mother has always loved to run her hand through his hair. He looks so much like his father who is also a very handsome man.  
He has all these cute relationships in feeferdune already with all those different girls and all their parents think of it as adorable.  
His mother knows that soon enough his relationships will get real and serious and she is kind of excited for it. She knows that every girl will fall for him and who can blame them? Not only is he so handsome but also polite and smart and always helpful.  
Of course, she has her troubles with Beck growing up and everything but it’s also so good to see what kind of man Beck becomes, how he holds himself, how he just grows up.  
He starts dating at thirteen and his mother is more than excited to drive him and his first cute little date to the movies. She has to smile when she sees how they are both a little nervous around each other, the girl moreso than Beck.  
After she picks them up again and drops the girl off at her parents‘ house, she sees them share a short kiss and it’s still adorable.  
She tells her husband about it when he comes home. Beck rolls his eyes and tells her that he will take the bus to his next date.  
He really doesn’t let his parents drive him anymore after that. But it’s ok. He is a teenager after all.

 

It’s when he‘s fourteen, enrolled at Hollywood Arts, that his mother notices that Beck has gone on quite a few dates with one girl now. He always tells them their names and where they will meet up and possibly go because that’s the deal and if his mother has counted right, there have been four girls all in all, one of them having made the fourth date but none more.  
But this afternoon, she hears the name ‘Jade’ for the eighth time already.  
“So, who is this girl? Why don’t you meet up here today?” she asks with a smile.  
Beck shrugs. “We said we would go eat some place.”  
“You can eat here,” his mother suggests.  
Beck slightly shakes her head. “I don’t think we will.”  
His mother is about to sigh and ask him why not when his father asks: “Have you at least met her parents?”  
His father is a gentleman and that’s what he expects his son to be as well. His mother loves it. And yes, if they are now going on their eighth date, he probably should have introduced himself to her parents a while ago.  
“I met her mother,” Beck answers.  
And of course, it’s only right for him to introduce himself to her parents. Still...  
“Have you been over to her house? Why can’t you also bring her here then?” she asks.  
“No, her mother has just brought her sometimes,” Beck replies. “And it’s not like we’re together. We’re just dating. Don’t make a big deal out of it.”  
“I would still like to meet her,” she say.  
Beck shrugs again and doesn’t answer. Sometimes, he’s so non-responsive.

 

She’s pretty sure it’s a joke when her brings her home. Just a few days earlier he has told them he has gotten together with Jade. Today, she’s over for the first time. They want to hang out in his room and of course, his mother has told him he has to leave the door open. She’s sure her little boy won’t to anything inappropriate but... he is a teenager and she doesn’t want anything to happen and be responsible for it, so...  
Now, she isn’t even sure if she’ll let her into his room at all.  
The girl is dressed in all black with her makeup darkly done as well. She wears a skirt that’s way to short for a 14-year-old girl.  
Beck has his arm around her as they come inside the living room. His father has told him to finally introduce her.  
He does now: “This is my girlfriend Jade. These are my parents.”  
“Hi,” the girl says with a small smile but his mother doesn’t smile back. This definitely has to be a joke.  
“Hello,” his father says though. “It’s great to finally meet you.”  
She doesn’t answer, instead Beck speaks up again: “Well... When will dinner be ready?”  
His mother needed another second, then: “In about an hour, I guess.”  
He nods. “Okay. We’ll go up to my room until then.”  
And with that they are gone.  
Her friends have warned her that teenagers are crazy. She knows that they can sometimes get difficult and change. But like this? Beck bringing home a girl like that?

“You’re not together with her for real, are you?” she asks as soon as Jade is gone that evening.  
Beck looks at her confused. “What do you mean?”  
“Have you looked at her?” she asks.  
Beck still doesn’t seem to understand. His father puts a hand on her arm though and says: “Honey. Let him be.”  
“No,” she says and faces her son again: “You can’t date a girl like that.”  
“A girl like that?” Beck asks.  
His mother nods: “Yes. I mean... Really, have you looked at her?”  
“I have and she’s beautiful,” Beck says and obviously still doesn’t understand.  
“Have you seen what she wears?” It’s almost as if she’s living on the streets or something. Or as if she is in some sort of satanist cult.  
“You have a problem with her clothes? Seriously?”  
“A decent girl doesn’t dress like that!”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Beck replies, now with a raised voise.  
His father jumps up: “Don’t talk to your mother like that!”  
“She’s the one who talks bad about my girlfriend,” he defends himself.  
His father shakes his head: “She’s just having concerns. And it doesn’t allow you to disrespect her. You should go up to your room.”  
“Fine,” he says and is gone.  
His mother can’t believe it. He has never talked to her like this. But even more: He seems to be serious about this girl.

 

Not many days after, he’s out with Jade and doesn’t come back at the time he’s supposed to. They wait for half an hour, telling themselves that this can happen with teenagers, then they call him.  
He declines the call but texts them two minutes later: “Sorry. I’m back soon.”  
They try calling him again but he declines their calls time and time again.  
She’s glad when she sees a car pull up in their driveway through the window, and Beck getting out.  
“Where’ve you been?” his father asks as soon as he comes through the door. His father never likes it if he doesn’t follow their rules – which doesn’t happen often. His mother knows this is Jade’s fault.  
“I’m sorry I’m late,” Beck says. “We forgot time.”  
“Where have you been?” his father repeats himself.  
Beck looks at him darkly, as if he doesn’t like the accusing tone of his father though he has every right to be angry with him. “At the theater.”  
“At the theater?” his father asks, incredulous. “You’re sure you weren’t at her house? Who brought you home just now?”  
Of course, they recognized the car of Jade’s mother. She does pick her up every now and then from their house. Jade is always already out and in the car before her mother can get out of the car and come to the door, so his parents have never met her.  
Beck pulls his eyebrows together as if this is ridiculous. “Her mother. She didn’t want Jade to have to take the bus so late. She offered to drop me of.”  
“But how can you forget time at the theater?” his mother asks. There’s a performance that’s over at a certain planned time. You can’t forget it, just choose a wrong performance on purpose.  
“We talked to the owner after the performance,” Beck answers. “He’s an interesting man. We really just forgot. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”  
“Of course, it won’t,” his father says. “Especially not within the next week. You’re grounded.”  
“I was never late before,” Beck defends himself.  
And his mother has to say: “It’s that girl’s bad influence.”  
Beck has a deadpan stare now: “I knew you would say that.”  
“Well, it’s true, isn’t it?” she says because yes, he never has been late before. But now that he’s together with that awful girl... She certainly never follows her parents’ rules and now he’s mirroring her for some reason.  
Beck opens his mouth to protest but his father cuts through: “I don’t care. You’re grounded either way.”  
“Fine,” Beck spits out. Then, he asks: “Can I go to bed now?”  
They both nod and with that Beck is gone.

 

She doesn’t learn much about Jade but what she learns is already enough for her. She doesn’t say much the few times she’s over and they meet but when she does, most of her words are dark remarks in one way or another which for some reason always makes Beck smile which makes them even worse for his mother.  
She doesn’t understand why Beck has chosen Jade as his girlfriend when he obvisouly has the choice, can have much nicer girls, normal girls. When he obviously deserves better than this weird dark one.  
“Why her?” she therefore asks again and again. She talks about it with her husband who shrugs every time and says, as long as Beck doesn’t disobey him another time, they should let Beck try and see for himself if she is the right girl. As if there is the possibility that a girl like her could be right for her little boy.  
Beck doesn’t understand her questions at all.  
“You don’t even really know her,” he says again and again and always ends up leaving for his room angrily.  
But she does know enough of her. And when she goes by Beck’s room one time Jade is over and she hears that girl literally command Beck to get her something to drink and Beck following the order, she’s about to freak out.  
As soon as Jade is gone that night, she tells Beck she wants him to break up with her.  
“You can’t forbid me to be together with her,” Beck says, obviously irritated.  
“I heard how she talked to you,” his mother replies and looks at her husband whom she has already told about it.  
He know slowly stands up and also addresses Beck: “You know that I don’t have a problem with Jade. But from what your mother has told me... Maybe, it’s best if you don’t see her as much. At least for a while.”  
“Are you serious?” Beck asks.  
“She isn’t doing you any good,” his mother says and his father adds: “You see her every day in school and every day after. Some distance could do you some good and ensure you not getting lost in that relationship.”  
Beck’s eyes wander between the two of them. “I’m not getting lost in my relationship with Jade.”  
“Well, how much have you done for school then in the last few weeks?” his mother asks.  
Beck draws his eyebrows together: “I’ve done enough. My grades are fine. Jade and I actually learn for school together.”  
“She will drag you down,” his mother cuts in and Beck looks at her annoyed: “She has better grades than me.”  
And that can’t be true. It isn’t. A girl like that can’t have good grades and Beck is pretty good in school. Yes, maybe he doesn’t only have As but he is doing fine.  
She huffs and just wants to tell him she knows he is lying to protect his relationship when his father speaks up again: “It doesn’t matter. We think it’s best for you to not see her as much anymore.”  
His mother nods and Beck seems totally bewildered: “You can’t forbid me to see my girlfriend.”  
“We’re you parents,” his father starts but Beck interrupts: “I don’t care. I’m fourteen, not five.”  
“You’re still living under our roof,” his father says, now raising his voice like he barely does. “And as long as you’re living here, you will do as you’re told.”  
“I don’t believe you,” Beck says, looks from his father to his mother and back again before he decides: “I won’t break up with her and I won’t see her less. That’s that.”  
With that, he leaves for his room, snapping the door shut behind him.  
Now, his father gets really angry because of the obvious disrespects and wants to go after him but his mother holds him back. She thinks it’s never smart to talk when everyone is angry – and obviously they all are. But this isn’t over.

They talk to him the very next day again but this time it ends in a screaming match until Beck leaves for his room again. He doesn’t seem to care at all what his parents think. His mother doesn’t understand. Where has her little boy gone? It’s definitely Jade’s bad influence.  
She tells him that the next time they see each other and he presses his lips together as if he is holding back bad words before he stands up from the dinner table and leaves for his room another time.  
“Maybe, we should leave him alone with his after all,” his father says and his mother looks at him angrily: “You can’t mean that. With the way he talks to us.”  
“He’s disrespectful,” his father agrees. “But the relationship with Jade will be over soon enough. Maybe, we should let him be. Everything will return to normal soon.”  
His mother knows that’s true but still.  
His father takes her hand over the table. “Honey. I haven’t had a normal conversation with my son since the day before yesterday. And for what? For something that will go away on its own?”  
Maybe, he’s right. She bites back comments about Jade the next time she sees Beck.

 

One day, Beck suddenly asks them over dinner if Jade could come over for Thanksgiving.  
“Doesn’t she celebrate with her own family?” his mother asks.  
Beck shakes his head. “Her mother has to work and her brother will celebrate with his father. She could go to her grandparents but... I thought I’d ask.”  
“What about her father?” she asks.  
Beck simply answers: “She doesn’t want to celebrate with him.”  
Well... She has known all along that Jade comes from a broken home. That has been obvious from their first meeting. It’s obvious from Jade’s whole appearance.  
Of course, her parents aren’t together. Of course, her mother has two children from two different men – and now doesn’t seem to have a husband at all. Of course, her mother has to work on an important holiday and Jade’s father is someone his own daughter doesn’t even want to be with.  
And Beck really wants to be together with a girl out of circumstances like that?  
She bites back all these thoughts though and exchanges a look with her husband. He has long suggested that they should give Jade a... second chance, Beck being so serious about her and all. Well... He has never really understood why she hasn’t liked her anyway. He is just satisfied that Beck has always been on time since that first incident and he’s surprinsingly really still doing well in school – and that he doesn’t talk back to them.  
But mabye, he’s right once again. Therefore, they allow the girl to come for Thanksgiving.

It’s a desaster, just like every other conversation she has ever tried to have with that girl. She tries. She really tries but it’s just not working. And Beck can’t even appreciate that.  
They’re fighting as soon as Jade is out the door while the whole family who partly even came from Canada to visit is still there.  
“You just don’t understand her,” he says with a raised voice.  
Her mother shakes her head, her voice just as loud: “She’s a horrible girl!”  
“She isn’t,” Beck promptly answers.  
“Oh, no,” his mother says sarcastically. “She is so nice and polite.”  
“I never said that,” Beck defends himself. “But not every person has to be like that. I love her.”  
His mother huffs: “You’re too young. You don’t even know what love is yet.” Because he’s still fifteen. He can’t know what love actually feels like. He can’t really love Jade. He never will. He deserves better than this weird, dark girl out of a broken home after all.  
Beck’s face hardens. “Yeah, thanks for that. Bye.”  
Suddenly, he’s out the door. His mother calls after him but he doesn’t turn back.  
And hour later, he finally texts: “I’m staying at Jade’s.”  
No, he won’t. He can’t stay the night with his girlfriend, especially with this girlfriend. They haven’t been allowed to sleep over until now. And his mother won’t have it now.  
She tries to call him but he has his phone turned off. But at least, she has Jade’s home number. She has saved it after Jade’s mother has called them to confirm that her daughter could be with them on Thanksgiving. It has been a short talk but at least her mother has cared to make sure her daughter was somewhere safe.  
Now, she calls their home but nobody picks up. She tries it again and again and finally, Caitlyn does pick up.  
“Is Beck with you?” his mother directly asks after a short greeting.  
“He is with Jade in her room,” Caitlyn answers. “I just came home and they explained the situation to me. I have no problem with him staying the night.”  
She has no problem with him staying the night? Who cares?  
“He won’t. He has to come back home.”  
For a moment, it’s silent on the other end, then Caitlyn softly says: “I’m not sure we can force him to leave. Maybe, it’s good to let him calm down here.”  
“He’s fifteen. He won’t stay the night with a girl,” his mother says.  
Caitlyn replies quickly this time: “I will of course keep an eye on them. Don’t worry about it.”  
She shouldn’t worry about it? How can’t she?  
She searches for words to tell this woman that there is not way in hell her son will stay the night with them, when the other woman already continues: “I’m sorry but I have to hang up. I still have to pick up my son.”  
She can’t believe it as Caitlyn hangs up before she can protest.  
His father is as angry and shocked about it as she is. She is about to drive up there but his father is getting extremely angry now and that’s never good. If they drive up there now, he will scream at Beck in front of Jade’s family and... she also can’t have that. What will they think of them?  
So, she calms him down and they decide to have a long talk with her son the next day.

He comes home in time for lunch and his parents are ready for him.  
“Explain yourself,” his father tells him as soon as he comes through the door.  
“I’m sorry I just left yesterday. But I couldn’t take it anymore,” Beck answers calmly.  
“What couldn’t you take anymore?” his mother asks, her anger already flaring up again, just like her husband’s as she knows. “Us worrying about you?”  
Beck actually glares at her at that. “You don’t worry about me. You want to control me.”  
“That’s not true,” his father says. “But you’re only fifteen and still live under our roof and therefore have to follow our rules. You can’t stay the night with a girl.”  
“That’s not what this is about,” Beck says, his voice raising again. “Have you not heard what she said yesterday?” He indicates his mother. “She has told me how oh so horrible my girlfriend is and that I don’t even love her because I’m too young.”  
“You are,” his mother cuts through. “You don’t know yet what love is. And you will never love a girl like that.”  
“Stop calling her ‘a girl like that’!”  
His father now interrupts again: “I really don’t care about your fight and who of you is right.” His mother shoots him an angry look. That sounds as if there is a possibility that Beck is right in this and he just isn’t. “You left without asking and stayed with a girl though you know we don’t allow that.”  
“Because I couldn’t stay here! I had to get out and didn’t know where else to go!”  
Which is ridiculous because he has friends with whom he could have stayed. But even then... He can’t just stay over at someone’s place without asking. Though there is a possibilty they would’ve allowed him to after the fight.  
“What about your friends? Andre and Robbie?” she therefore asks. “You could’ve stayed with them. Or has she ordered you to stay away from them or something?”  
“Has she...? What? What are you even talking about?” Beck is now almost screaming again.  
His mother is as well. “What I’m talking about is that she obviously has a bad influence on you and orders you to do stuff and you just do it. And I don’t know what she tells you in school! If she possibly isolates you, so you will be dependent on her!”  
Beck looks at her for a moment with an open mouth, before he shakes his head and says, now quieter: “I don’t even know what to say. You’re crazy.”  
And with that he is on the way to his room.  
“We’re not done talking about this!” his mother calls after him before they hear him slamming his door shut.  
“What’s happening with him?” she then says, turning to her husband.  
He still looks after Beck. “I really don’t know.” Then he faces her. “Though that was a big accusation you just made without having any proof.”  
“What?” she says, can’t believe they are really not on the same page with this.  
He looks a little tired as he explains: “I just think we can’t assume the worst of Jade. I can understand some of Beck’s reactions to the things you say though of course he has still no right to talk to you like that and he still has to follow our rules.”  
He can’t be serious. “Have you ever taken a good look at that girl?”  
He shrugs. “Yes, she’s different and probably not the right girl for Beck but he will notice that too in time. He’s a teenager. He has to try some stuff out. I do know where you’re coming from. And Beck isn’t unreasonable. If you try to explain it to him calmly, I bet he’ll understand as well.”  
She huffs but... yes. Maybe, that’s what she’ll do.

She does try it over the next few days. But even the most reasonable words by her about Jade are considered an attack by Beck. And then, there’s still the issue with him just sleeping over at her place and somehow, every talk turns into a fight.  
Beck is out most of the time (but lets them know where he is) and otherwise keeps to his room. But every time, they see him, one of them try to talk about it again and everything explodes another time.  
The fighting continues for a week when Beck suddenly comes down into the living room and says: “I’ll move out.”  
“What?” his mother asks as she is sure she misheard.  
“I can’t stand this anymore. I get that you don’t like Jade and that’s fine but that doesn’t give you any right to belittle her in front of me or to try to control my relationship with her. And you can’t get angry at me if I’m getting angry at that and leave so I won’t say anything I can never take back. But there you are with all your rules I have to follow because I’m still living under your roof. I will move out, so that I don’t have to follow your rules anymore and so that you get that you don’t have any say in my relationship with Jade.”  
His parents exchange a look before his father asks: “Where do you want to go though?”  
“I want to move into the RV,” Beck says and his mother feels at least a little relief because that doesn’t mean he really wants to get away from them. This is still a stupid idea though.  
“You still have to follow our rules,” she says. “And you have such a nice room here. Do you really want to give that up to live in that awful RV? For what? For that girl?”  
Beck glares at her. “I want to do it for me. So, I can have a life of my own and you aren’t always around and watching and jugding my every move.”  
She opens her mouth to protest – that’s no way to talk to her. Normally, her husband would have agreed but she doesn’t expect what he says instead before she can get a word out: “I think it’s a good idea.”  
“What?” she asks again and turns to him, shocked and annoyed at the same time.  
He shrugs and it seems to be enough for Beck because he nods and tells them: “I’ll get my things right now and move in.”  
“You won’t,” she says but he already leaves.  
“Beck,” she is calling after him but he doesn’t come back and she turns to her husband again, her hands on her hips.  
He looks back at her, quite calm: “Honey, I’m exhausted from all the fighting. I don’t think I had a normal talk with my son for a week now. And again... for what? That girl as you like to call her? Maybe, we should give him some room. He will come back. And maybe, it will do him good to feel like he is living on his own and can make all of his own decisions. He is fifteen after all and we do watch over him quite closely. Maybe, it’s good if we can’t do that all that closely anymore. I know that I’m the one who is usually so strict about our rules but all this fighting had me thinking anyway if that’s the right way to go at this point with him being a teenager and obviously having his own mind. Maybe, we could use this as an opportunity to relax a little with the rules though I guess there is no real need if we don’t invade too much into his private life anymore. When he moves back in, we’ll hopefully all have grown a little and are more at ease with each other.”  
She isn’t happy at all although she guesses her husband is right once again.  
A few days later she also helps both of them making the RV liveable though she still doesn’t like this at all.

 

Beck still almost always eats breakfast and dinner inside the house and his parents are watching closely over who comes into and leaves the RV. They barely seem to go to Jade’s anymore but she is over most days. His mother doesn’t like that at all but she doesn’t know what she can do about it without having another fight.  
She does feel really bad thinking about what they could possibly do in that RV and wonders if Jade’s parents know and care that she is alone with a boy in that thing, behind closed doors. Of course, it’s with a boy like Beck and his mother is still sure there is no danger of anything inappropriate happening but... still.  
One day then, a few months later at Saturday lunch for which Beck came into the house, he informs them: “By the way: Jade will sleep over tonight.”  
“In the RV?” his mother asks shocked.  
“Yes,” Beck says with a voice that clearly indicates that it’s his decision and he won’t talk about it any further.  
But they can’t not talk about this.  
“Has her mother allowed this?” she asks.  
Beck nods, apparently annoyed by that question alone. “She has.”  
“Has Jade just told you that or have you been there?”  
She can’t imagine anyone allowing their teenage girl sleeping over at a boy’s place without any supervision. She can however imagine Jade not even asking and telling her mother a lie about where she will be the night.  
“I won’t even answer that,” Beck decides, again with a sort of glare.  
And if her parents don’t want to protect their child, fine. She will protect her own.  
“She won’t sleep over,” she therefore says and at least, on this her husband agrees with her again: “You can’t just have a girl sleep over. And not even asking us, just telling?”  
Beck clenches his teeth for a moment but then takes a deep breath and tells them: “Well, as I’m not living under your roof anymore, I don’t have to follow your rules and can do whatever I want.”  
They haven’t talked about that claim of Beck’s since he moved into the RV. After all, he has always been on the time which he had to be home when he was still living inside the house, and also hasn’t broken any other obvious rule. They also have relaxed with a few. They don’t ask to be that informed anymore when he goes away as long as he comes back in time and tells them if it’s something drastically different than the usual stuff.  
Therefore, they of course haven’t come back on the part about him having to follow their rules anyway but Beck already continues: “Also... What do you expect to happen over night that couldn’t have already happened with us alone at day time?”  
His mother is speechless. No, he has not just said that.  
She exchanges a look with her husband who doesn’t seem as shocked about it. Instead he tells her: “Well, he’s probably right about that.”  
Has her husband now gone crazy too? And yes, probably Beck is right but... They are his parents. They are not supposed to condone this. He’s only fifteen years old after all.  
But she guesses she will loose this battle if her husband actually agrees with Beck again, so she uses another tactic: “Either way... You spend so much time with her already. Now also the nights? You are barely on your own anymore.”  
“I don’t want to be,” he says with a shrug.  
And that’s just awful. Luckily, her husband now agrees with her again: “You really can’t spend every minute with her. I think we could agree on her sleeping over at weekends at best. We appreciate that your grades has stayed the same up until now but we also don’t want that to change and it will do you good to not be disturbed every night before school.”  
His mother still doesn’t like it at all. The weekends are already too much. She doesn’t want that girl sleeping in the RV with her son, in the same bed which isn’t all that big.  
Beck on the other hand seems to consider and nods in the end: “Ok. Only on weekends. For now at least.”  
“Both of you will eat dinner and breakfast together with us though, whenever she sleeps over,” his mother prumptly says. She doesn’t know why but she feels like that would give her at least a little security. From whatever danger she feels coming for her son.  
“Sure,” her son says with a shrug and with that, everything seems agreed on. She doesn’t feel good about this one bit though.

 

Jade sleeps over from time to time from then on. Sometimes, she stays the whole weekend, other times only one of the nights.  
And now, his parents are seeing much more of her again as Beck holds the agreement up and always comes with her to dinner and to breakfast the next morning. She’s still the same girl, still dresses like she’s in some cult, still too inappropriate even for a fifteen-year-old girl. She still barely talks and if she does, it’s something dark and awful though it also still makes Beck smile every time.  
And then, she gets her piercings. One Saturday morning, she doesn’t have them. A week later, on a Saturday evening, she does. His mother doesn’t understand how her parents could have ever allowed her that.  
But Beck still doesn’t break up with her.  
And somehow, they get a little used to that strange, awful, dark girl who soon enough strides into the kitchen in the morning, right to the coffee machine, as if she owns the place.

 

She doesn’t understand how this could have happened. They are in the hospital and her husband has been mauled by a dog. A vicious dog, Jade set on him.  
Her husband is ok. They have just been inside his room and have talked to him. The doctor says everything will be fine, everything will heal up.  
But as soon as Beck and his mother are outside again, they are fighting.  
“See what that girl did?”  
“She didn’t mean to,” Beck says, his voice already raised.  
“She let an aggressive dog attack your father!” How can he not see that it’s her fault, that she is not a good person, a dangerous one instead, and that he derserves so much better?  
“She didn’t know Dad would sleep in the RV”, Beck claims but... that’s possibly even worse.  
“So she wanted to attack you?”  
“No,” Beck says. “She wanted to make me happy?”  
“By hurting your father?” He can’t be serious.  
“She didn’t mean to,” Beck claims again but it’s her fault either way. She got that stupid dog. She put it inside the RV without holding its leash or anything. Beck has to know that it’s her fault. He can’t stay together with her after this, can he? It does look like he wants to.  
And of course, she has also seen them together in front of the RV when she has arrived. She has seen them so close there before she has driven to the hospital with her son and Jade has meanwhile driven home.  
But now, he has had some time to think about it, hasn’t he? Some time to realize what has happened there.  
“So, you will stay together with her? After this?”  
“Yes,” Beck states clearly and with some emphasis. “And I’m done talking about this.”  
Again, he just leaves her standing there, leaves the parking lot of the hospital and goes away.  
She tries driving after him but she can’t find him anywhere and has to give up eventually. Later, she gets a text again saying he’s staying at Jade’s.  
There is one good thing coming out of all of this though: Finally, her husband is her opinion about Jade. At least as far as that he doesn’t like Jade in the slightest anymore, rather the opposite.

 

Sometimes, she asks herself if Beck simply doesn’t notice that he has the choice, that he can date so many other girls and if that’s why he’s staying with Jade.  
But he has to notice. His mother sees some of them every now and then in the morning outside in their driveway who ask Beck for rides to school. They all adore him so much more than Jade does. And they all look so much more normal than she does. And yes, maybe they all get a little too excited over just seeing Beck but they are teenagers and Beck is possibly the perfect boy, so his mother can’t blame them. That’s more or less how she would expect them to behave instead. That’s the kind of girl, Beck should go after – and obviously can because they do want to date him, she knows.  
Beck tries declining the rides sometimes but doesn’t succeed often. His mother always hopes that one of the girls may be he stubborn enough to succeed further and make Beck finally break up with Jade.  
Then, Jade starts sleeping over every now and then before schooldays. Beck has asked them about that and they have decided that it would be ok as long as it wasn’t more than once a week at best and his grades – again – wouldn’t suffer under it.  
The few times, Jade sleeps over and there are girls waiting for a ride, they run away as soon as she comes out of the RV. She gets it with the glare she sees Jade use through the window. She doesn’t get why Beck doesn’t also run away from her.

 

Beck has been different lately. She can’t really put her finger on it.  
He’s still talking to them like usual and behaves like usual but something is off about him. It worries his mother because she just doesn’t know what this could be about. She does ask him from time to time if everything is alright and he just says it is in his non-responsive way that seem to forbid further questions.  
It’s at dinner on a Saturday one day that his father suddenly says: “Jade hasn’t been over for some time.”  
That’s true. It has felt so relaxing for his mother.  
Beck doesn’t look up from his food. “Yeah. We broke up.”  
His parents exchange a look.  
“What?” his mother asks.  
He still doesn’t look up. “We broke up a few weeks ago.”  
A few weeks ago?  
“Why didn’t you tell us?” his father asks the question his mother also wants to know the answer to. You should tell your parents if you broke up, shouldn’t you?  
“Because I didn’t want to see you be happy about it or tell me that you told me so or whatever,” Beck answers with a shrug.  
“I’m sorry that you broke up,” his father says.  
Finally, Beck does look up. “Yeah, right. Because you guys loved her so much.”  
And of course, they didn’t but there is a good reason for that which his mother now states: “She wasn’t the right girl for you.”  
“What do you know?” Beck says and that’s just stupid. Obviously, she isn’t the right girl for him if they now even broke up.  
“Well, there is a reason you’re not together anymore,” she therefore says.  
Beck glares at her and... this is just stupid. She has to say it: “And you know what? Yes. I am happy that you broke up.”  
Because she is. Finally, that awful girl is out of her son’s life. After two and a half years which has been a much to long time. Noone their age stays together that long and then, they of course had to although he obviously deserves better than her.  
He looks at her now, a second, then he stands up and leaves. He doesn’t go into his RV and he doesn’t come back that night. He also doesn’t text where he is.  
She worries sick and he comes only back late on Sunday and tells them he has been at Andre’s. They ground him for not telling them sooner which they haven’t done since he lives in the RV. He accepts it with an indifferent shrug.

 

It’s a few months later when Jade suddenly strides into the kitchen again one Saturday morning, Beck directly behind her.  
They are already on the way to the coffee machine as Beck says a greeting and then: “We’re back together.”  
“We see that,” his father answers suprised.  
And his mother doesn’t really know what to say at first while Beck pours both of them a coffee and they both prepare it the way they like it, then: “You stayed the night?”  
She wonders when this has happened.  
“Yes,” Jade replies without looking up from her coffee.  
And she has to ask: “Does your mother know?”  
Beck looks up with a deadpan stare and is the one to answer: “She texted her right after we got back together.”  
His mother bites her lip. She doesn’t want to fight. It has been so calm the last few months.  
So, she swallows all the question she has because she is sure they will make Beck angry for various reasons, and instead makes a gesture to the other chairs at the table. “Well, then... Both of you sit down and eat with us.”  
Beck looks at Jade and smiles while they both really do come to the table to sit down.  
His father catches them plates and they start eating with them.  
And no, his mother still doesn’t like Jade. She has hoped to never see that girl again. Yet...  
She watches Beck and realizes how relaxed he finally is again, how happy. He has been so different in the last few months and his mother hasn’t understood why and has decided in the end that maybe he has just changed, growing up and everything. But she realizes he really has been... sad and possibly depressed. He isn’t anymore.  
His mother swallows as she realizes that this girl is the reason he looks so at peace with himself again.  
And maybe, it’s ok. She still doesn’t think this will hold forever. They are still only seventeen. But this does seem to be the best for Beck at the moment. And if that’s the case, if this girl really makes him happy, it’s ok with her for now.

 

It’s in a Saturday, two weeks before graduation from high school.  
She doesn’t look up as Jade comes inside the kitchen in the morning again. Beck has told them yesterday that she will probably stay the night. They have loosen the rules over time a little and he doesn’t have to tell them any time anymore but he has mentioned it before he has driven to school. There has been some event there and Beck has had to perform a song there for a grade. She is excited to hear how it went. She still hasn’t heard the song although she has asked Beck for it a few times.  
But she’ll wait until Beck sits. Then, she’ll ask.  
But they don’t sit down today. They don’t even directly go to the coffee machine. Instead, they stand in front of the table, Beck having his arm around Jade.  
“You look like you have something to tell us”, his father notices. They do look like that.  
Beck nods, looks between him and his mother as he clearly states: “Yes. We’re engaged.”  
“You are what?” his mother instantly asks.  
“We are engaged,” Beck calmy repeats himself.  
Oh, no. They are not.  
“You have to be kidding me,” she says as she stands up.  
His father stands up as well. “You’re 18 years old. You haven’t even finished high school yet.”  
“We’ll graduate in two week,” Beck just says and that doesn’t change anything about the fact that they are too young, that they don’t have jobs and that Jade isn’t the right girl for Beck, that he deserves better. He won’t marry her.  
Jade avoids their eyes. Beck pulls her closer without looking at her.  
“You’re still too young,” his father says.  
Beck answers: “We’re not telling you we’ll get married tomorrow. Just that we’re engaged to be married.”  
That’s laughable. “Why are you engaged then at all?” his mother asks. That sounds way to serious.  
“You should also wait with that until you’re older,” his father meanwhile claims and these two can never truly get engaged, so his mother adds: “This is an awful idea.”  
“Wow, thanks,” Beck says in a bitter tone. “Our teacher were happier for us than you guys.”  
“Your teachers don’t understand...” his mother starts but Beck cuts through her: “You don’t understand.”  
The next moment he has turned around, pulled Jade with him, and they have left together.  
In the evening, he texts them (as he still has to do if he won’t come home for the night): “I’ll stay with Jade. Her mother is happy for us btw.”  
His father doesn’t understand and claims that he would be even angrier if he had a daughter and she got such an idea at such an age. But his mother doesn’t think it’s that surprising. After all, that is the woman who allowed Beck to sleep over at fifteen. Of course, Beck’s parents have accepted Jade sleeping over bare months after that and have left them alone in the RV but... Well... That woman was the one starting it, without worrying in the silghtest.  
And yes, she has met Jade’s mother by now, a few times when they have both watched a performance of their children, and she seems like a nice enough woman but... the way Jade is, there is obviously something wrong with her.  
And honestly... Beck’s mother guesses that even she would be ok with this if she would be on the other side. If she would have a girl like Jade as a daughter, she of course would be happy if someone like Beck would ask her to marry her, no matter what age. It wouldn’t even have to be a girl like Jade. Any girl, really, could count themselves lucky to have someone like Beck in their life. Someone so handsome, nice and kind, so calm, collected and talented, so smart, wonderful and gentle.

Beck is back the next morning.  
He comes into the kitchen where his parents eat breakfast. Luckily, he is alone.  
He gets his coffee and sits down without saying a word.  
His parents share a look and finally, his mother says: “I still think it’s an awful idea.”  
Obviously, Beck has waited for one of them to say something more about it. He’s completely calm though as he answers: “You can think that as much as you like. It won’t change anything.”  
His father puts in: “Why don’t you just wait for a little bit longer, son.”  
He wants to say more, probably wants to explain his concern about it but Beck already speaks up again, clear enough for his father to stop, though he still doesn’t raise his voice. “You really don’t understand. I’ve been in love with Jade since I was fourteen years old, for over three and a half years now. The months apart from her nearly ripped my soul apart. She’s my soulmate and I know it. Why should I wait? Especially now that we’re graduating and everything’s changing. It felt right to ask her to marry me at this point. And it feels good being her fiancé.”  
It takes a while, then his father says: “Well... I guess I can accept it. As long as you don’t run off to get married tomorrow or something.”  
“We won’t,” Beck promises.  
And his mother still thinks it’s a mistake. Because an engagement makes this relationship more serious than she has ever wanted or expected it to be.  
But Beck has just now spoken with so much... soul, with so much heart... She realizes in this moment that he actually is in love with Jade. And she may not like her but that won’t change anything about Beck’s feelings.  
No, she still think it’s wrong and Beck deserves better. But she guesses, for now, she will let it go.

 

They move in together mere months after. They found a nice little apartment. They both go to college in LA and started working next to it to pay at least a few of the costs. His parents still have insisted on paying for half the apartment because they do have the money and while they think the move is unnecessary, Beck working next to college is as well.  
At the moment, they help them move in. His parents, her mother and her brother. They have finally gotten the furniture, all the boxes with all the things they have brought from their parents’ houses and those they have bought for the new apartment already up the stairs.  
Now, they also help unpack a little, at least those boxes in which there is nothing too private.  
“We can do the rest on our own,” Jade says after a while though. “You don’t have to put your life on hold for us.”  
Her mother who just passes her with a few towels that apparently have been in the wrong box smiles at her. “We’re happy to do so, honey.”  
She pulls Jade to her and gives her a kiss on her hair which Jade rolls her eyes about but she does let it happen.  
Beck’s mother also has to say that she’s very happy to help. She’s happy that Beck has asked them to, that they’re involved in this move.  
Though she hasn’t seen Beck for a while now. She goes from the living room which also is the kitchen to the small bedroom.  
There is Beck with Jade’s little brother, apparently just explaining to him where everything will go in it while the boy browses through one of the boxes, both sitting on the bed they have put up first.  
Beck looks up as his mother comes in and she has to honestly say: “It’s a really nice apartment.”  
She hasn’t seen it up until earlier today. She has been afraid they have rented some sort of hole but it actually looks good.  
“Right?” Beck answers with a smile.  
Though... “I still don’t understand why you have to move out.”  
They could have both stayed with each their parents. It would’ve been much cheaper. But Beck has said something about wanting to truly live together with Jade without anyone interfereing when his parents has started talking about it. Which they still are able to do as soon as they graduate college and actually work for real.  
“I moved out years ago,” Beck says calmly and with a smile again: “And I like to finally have my own kitchen.”  
This is different than moving into the RV however because they have at least still seen him once a day. Though she can’t shake the feeling that that’s one of the reasons he has wanted to move here which makes her feel a little sick.  
“Has any one of you seen the box with the pots and pans?” That’s Jade who is suddenly also in the bedroom.  
Her brother looks up. “I think I have.”  
“Where have you put it?” Jade asks and the boy gets up to his feet and leaves the bedroom to show her.  
Beck also stands up and his mother guesses he will follow as well to unbox a few more things in the main room.  
So, she also leaves the bedroom, right after the boy. But she does look back for a second and sees Jade waiting up a moment for Beck who puts his arm around her. Their fingers intertwine, they share a smile and then a kiss.  
Maybe, it’s ok after all. This is happening either way. And Beck is obviously happy about it. For some weird reason, he loves this girl. Maybe, it’s really time to accept her being around.

 

Apparently, Jade gets a leading role in a Broadway musical which is a big deal and all but all Beck’s mother can focus on is Beck and Jade both dropping out of college and moving to New York. Beck doesn’t start college there, instead he starts working for some reason in small jobs that are beneath him. Jade’s doing it. She is actively ruining Beck’s life now. And his mother has thought she is finally ok with Jade, she is ok with her weird attitude, with those strange remarks the few times they have to meet. She is ok with her being such a big part in Beck’s life because Beck loves her. But this is wrong.  
He tells his parents that he just doesn’t feel like college at the moment, that he wants to get back to LA regularly to audition for movies and that for now, they want to pay for their living expenses themselves and also pay back their parents for that year in college and living on their own.  
He says that they probably both will finish college some day but that it isn’t in their plans for now.  
Which is just ridiculous. He sits with them in their living room. Jade’s already in New York. Beck wants to move in about a week.  
“You can’t drop everything for her,” his mother says.  
“I haven’t,” Beck claims, then: “But I could. It’s my life.”  
That’s awful. “Be reasonable, Beck.”  
“I am,” Beck says and as she huffs, he continues with a slightly raised voice: “More than you. I don’t know which fantasy you’re running after but if you would be reasonable you would see that Jade is perfect for me. And that she makes me happy. And that’s all that should count for you.”  
She thinks about that one over the next few days and weeks. Yes, that girl that now has grown into a woman does make her son happy. She doesn’t know why, she doesn’t understand. But he’s happy with her. He does love her.  
And he seems happy with his decision to drop everything and leave for New York though there is nothing big awaiting him there – except Jade.  
Maybe, she has to let him be. Beck’s happiness truly is the only thing that should count for her. Even when she doesn’t believe that Jade is perfect for her little boy, that he deserves better. He doesn’t want better, he wants Jade. She needs to accept that.

 

They marry in LA a year after.  
Her father who Beck’s mother has met today for the very first time walks her down the aisle and it’s only then that she sees that Jade is wearing a black wedding dress instead of a white one.  
She has to shake her head with that sinking feeling inside of her because why can’t this girl do one thing right?  
But then, she looks to the front where Beck stands and he doesn’t seem to care about the color. He has the softest smile on his face that she has ever seen and as Jade gets closer and closer, his eyes get a little teary.  
She looks back to Jade and has do say: She does look beautiful in it. Especially with that gorgeous smile on her face as she looks at nobody but Beck. A smile his mother has also never seen before but it’s pure and honest and makes her look stunning.  
After the ceremony which enclosed a very heartfelt vow by Beck and one by Jade that seemed a little more cryptic to Beck’s mother but which Beck seemed to understand perfectly and made his eyes teary again, they go over to congratulate them.  
She hesitates for a second but then goes in to hug Jade because she now is her daughter-in-law, she is part of the family, she is her son’s wife.  
It’s unsure and feels a little awkward but Jade does hug her back.

 

It’s two years later and they have been back in LA for a while.  
They come over for dinner every now and then. Sometimes, just Beck, but often he brings Jade and it kind of works. Jade still makes these weird and dark remarks which make Beck still smile but his mother does her best to overhear them.  
“Well...” Beck says after they’ve finished eating today and are about to move into the living room. They always stay there for a while to talk some more. “We have something to tell you.”  
He takes Jade’s hand in his, then: “Jade is pregnant.”  
His mother is instantly flooded with happiness. She will have a grandchild. She will actually have a grandchild!  
They all stand up and he hugs her little boy first but then also Jade.  
And she knows it will be difficult for her. She knows that Jade won’t be the mother she wants for her grandchildren, just like she isn’t the wife she wants for her son. But she will do her best to not meddle with everything unlike her own mother-in-law that always critized her with every move she made with Beck. Honestly, she has been one of the main reasons for her to agree to the move to the US when her husband got a job offer here.  
She doesn’t want Beck and Jade to move with their child. They have to stay close, so she can see it and Beck regularly. Even if she won’t appreciate everything, Jade will do.

They are finally in front of the room, seconds away from seeing and holding their grandchild for the first time. She is so excited.  
A small group of people goes into that very room right before them, probably to visit someone else in there.  
Beck’s parents go in after them and while his father closes the door behind them, his mother already catches a look of the new family.  
Beck and Jade are both sitting on the bed, Beck has his arm around her and looks with an absolutely loving gaze down into her arms. There lies the newborn baby, covered in a blanket, close to her heart.  
And it’s at that moment that Jade looks from the baby up to Beck’s face. She smiles again and it’s as honest and pure as at their wedding day. And there is so much love in her eyes...  
His mother has to swallow.  
After everything, she has accepted Jade and done her best to get along with her but she has still always believed that Beck deserved better. She realizes, he doesn’t deserve better because she is already the best. The one thing that his mother wants for him is being loved unconditionally and in this moment, she realizes that Jade does exactly that and more so than everyone else ever could.  
Maybe, they are perfect for each other after all. Even if she would’ve never guessed it, never thought it’d be possible.  
But this weird, dark woman out of difficult circumstances really does love Beck more than anything in the world, exactly the way he is. And because of that, she is everything Beck deserves.


End file.
